


It’s All For You

by writewritewrite



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewritewrite/pseuds/writewritewrite
Summary: Of course, Nursey didn’t miss anything.





	It’s All For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote months ago, way before I was used to writing these characters, so if it seems really stiff, that’s why. I hope to edit up some better things later

“Why the _fuck_ ,” Nursey said, kicking a loose piece of slush ice, “is it snowing in April?”

Dex shrugged. He had to admit that this wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be walking around campus in, but he didn’t have much of a choice. At least he just finished his last class of the day, so he could go back to the Haus and not leave until practice. Nursey wasn’t so lucky, so Dex promised to follow him to the Humanities building so he wasn’t the only miserably wet popsicle at practice. His disposition to snow and winter weather in general confused Dex. Nursey was a hardcore New Yorker, and New York had worse winters than Maine sometimes.

They turned the corner to the front door of the building only to find it locked and all the lights off. There was a sign taped on the inside of the glass that read: _Humanities closed today due to weather. All classes cancelled._ Dex sighed.

“I walked all the way over here just to find out my class isn’t even _happening_?” Nursey scrunched his face up. “I walked through the cold and wet for nothing. There couldn’t have been an email?”

“Inconsiderate,” Dex added.

“Sorry I made you walk all this way too.”

“Oh well. Let’s just go back to the Haus. I need some coffee before practice later.”

Nursey nodded and they went back in the opposite direction. He started absentmindedly talking about the last time he’d seen April snow, but Dex wasn’t really paying attention. He focused on Nursey’s face instead.

Everyone knew that Nursey was good looking. Smooth skin, sharp jawline, blinding smile. But Nursey had other features that Dex saw so clearly. He had two creases on the insides of his eyebrows that showed up when he lowered them. He had what was either a freckle or a birthmark just under his ear. He had dimples when he smiled. They were such little, little things, but they made Dex’s heart skip a little. _Just_ a little. It didn’t mean anything, right?

Oh, he was kidding himself. He was totally into Nursey. His stupid, conceited linemate. His roommate. He fell for possibly the worst person. This was the worst situation. And he—

“Poindexter? You in there?” Nursey was waving a hand in front of Dex’s face. He blinked himself back to the real world.

“Hi, yeah, sorry. I’m here.” Nursey smiled and Dex was so screwed.

—————

As they were edging towards finals, Dex was about to lose his mind. He was so incredibly busy and he actually had to focus on it because the season was over. And the whole Nursey situation was getting worse. Half the nights he’s just staring at the ceiling he’s thinking about Nursey, not about the possibility of failing his classes.

Of course, Nursey didn’t miss anything.

The night of the last Kegster for the year, Dex decided he couldn’t get away from his final project, even though it meant he was never going to play pong with Bitty again (in theory). He still hadn’t worked all the bugs out of his program that he’d meant to earlier (splitting headache, most likely from overworking) and that seemed far more pressing. But an hour into it, Nursey was back in their room.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dex looked up from his computer.

“What does it look like?”

“Not having fun is what it looks like. Come on, you’re missing the Kegster.” Nursey jerked his head towards the door. Dex shook his.

“No, I gotta fix this.” He went back to typing. Nursey put a hand on Dex’s shoulder, making him stop.

“Dude, seriously. You’ve been obsessing over this for the past week. When was the last time you even slept more than two hours?” Nursey made a point.

“Uh, what day is it today?”

“Poindexter!” Dex shrugged. Nursey threw his hands up. “That’s it, you’re coming downstairs.”

He grabbed Dex’s arm, half pulling him out of his chair. Dex raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not gonna make me sleep?”

“If you try to sleep now you’ll just be a ball of anxiety,” Nursey said like it was obvious. “Besides, last Kegster of the year dude. You can’t miss that.”

Dex threw his head back and sighed. “Fine, but only because it’s the last Kegster.”

Nursey smiled wide. Dex worked really hard to not lose face.

In general, Dex had fun. He limited himself to one cup of tub juice, but the waffles and the volleyball girls did enough weird shit to make up for it. However, he could feel the headache from earlier returning and his exhaustion catching up with him. He needed to get away from the loudness of the Kegster in general.

Nursey caught his eye. He was sitting on top of the table, talking to Ollie about something or other. He squinted at Dex being a loner in the corner. Dex’s phone buzzed a second later. It was a text from Nursey.

**Nursey:** u good?  
 **Dex:** It’s way too loud in here  
 **Nursey:** ...  
 **Nursey:** reading room in 5?

Nursey hopped off the table and disappeared off in the direction of the stairs. Dex lowered his eyebrows watching him leave. Despite his confusion, he decided to follow him anyways.

Dex settled himself next to Nursey. The slight chill of May nights hit his bare arms, but he didn’t care. He found it hard to look at Nursey.

“You don’t miss anything, do you?” He asked.

“No, not really,” Nursey responded. Dex could hear the quiet clunk of a bottle being set down. “I know something’s up, and it’s not finals.”

Dex chewed on the inside of his lip. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t pull that shit. You know I won’t believe that for a second.”

Dex turned his head. Nursey actually looked concerned. He expected less of an emotion. He sighed, knowing he had to be honest with him. They still had to spend a whole year together, he might as well get it out of the way now.

“It’s you. I’m into you.”

Nursey raised his head a little bit, making an “ah” sound. “That was not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, no one expects that. My feelings are the Spanish Inquisition.”

Nursey snorted. “Did you just make a Monty Python reference in the middle of our deep conversation?”

“I’m trying to lighten the mood here, Nurse, because I’m freaking out!” Dex squeezed his eyes shut. “Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Well, I’m not mad at you for that. It’d be pointless, even if I wasn’t into you as well. You can’t stop feelings.”

Dex’s eyes widened. “Did you just—?” Nursey nodded. Dex backhanded him on the shoulder. “That is such an asshole way of saying that.”

Nursey gave him a small smile. “Yeah, it kinda is.”

Dex felt his cheeks get warm. Nursey was into him. He wasn’t prepared for this. He prepared for an awkward rejection and spending two weeks trying to be around each other again. But this? Never even crossed his mind.

Nursey’s eyes flicked around, studying Dex’s face. It made Dex hyper aware of how many different colors made up Nursey’s eyes (he was gagging on the inside at this, because the deep eye strands shit was so cheesy, but he was letting himself have a moment for once).

“Would it be weird if I kissed you?” Dex didn’t realize he was speaking until halfway through the question. Nursey slowly shook his head.

“No, of course not.”

“Oh, thank God.” Dex put his hands on Nursey’s face and kissed him straight on. He’d never considered himself much of a kisser, but Nursey didn’t seem to mind, taking the lead and doing something that Dex wasn’t so sure how to achieve. He pulled his mouth away, but kept his face close, pressing their foreheads together. He felt Nursey breathing against him.

Maybe Dex wasn’t so screwed after all.


End file.
